


月亮草

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 嘎龙深x晰 有龙深混邪/群p/拟兽预警
Relationships: all 晰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	月亮草

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎龙深x晰 有龙深  
> 混邪/群p/拟兽预警

阿云嘎跑了三个晚上才到另一座山后抓到几只吃月亮草长大的鸡，这种鸡的肉很细腻，还带着清甜，虽然阿云嘎吃不出来分别，但和他住在一起的狐狸朋友可以。

离家三天了，阿云嘎不免有些担心，住在他家里那只狐狸太温柔了，谁都可以去摸他柿子色的尾巴，挠挠他软白的下巴，还总有不知道谁家的幼崽来把他当妈妈，挂在他腹上吮吸奶水，可那是一只公狐狸啊。

过了这条小溪阿云嘎就到家了，他的狼耳朵忽然竖起来，远远的已经可以听见细弱的狐狸叫声，他前脚碰着后腿跑得飞快，背篓里的鸡被颠得咯咯直叫。

果然不出阿云嘎所料，狐狸举着前爪摊在床上，一大一小两只豹子正埋在他肚子柔软的长毛里，三根尾巴纠缠到一块，把小狐狸舒服得眯起了眼睛，只能发出浅浅的呜咽声。

阿云嘎用前爪蹬了两下地，一跃到床上呲了牙，衔住那两只豹子的后颈，一只接一只的扔下床，舔舐的感觉从狐狸身上消失，他疑惑的睁眼时却看见更锋利的獠牙。

狐狸惊喜的笑了一声，他的须须摆了摆，一只黑色的爪子搭在狼的额头，

“ 你回来啦。 ”

“ 晰哥。 ” 阿云嘎被笑没了脾气，只好把牙收起来卧在狐狸身边，很没有狼的语气问他，

“ 你怎么回事儿呀。 ”

一遍说着一边用厚厚的爪子拨弄着狐狸被舔塌下去的白毛，

“ 你可是公狐狸啊，不会有奶水的。 ”

狐狸懒洋洋的伸了爪子，侧身把尾巴露出来扫在灰狼的有力的后腿上，慢悠悠的说，

“ 他们要吃就吃嘛，也吃不坏。 ”

阿云嘎瞪大了他那双狼眼睛，像是听见了什么不得了的话，他扒拉着被口水粘在一起的狐狸毛说，

“ 你看看这毛，都打绺了。 ”

“ 再舔就秃了。 ”

王晰像是不爱听别人说他秃，哼唧了两声前后腿舒展开就变做人形。

狐狸的人形瘦薄却修长，柔软的白肉包裹着他有棱角的骨骼，那沾着口水的肚肚毛是没有了，但是露出两颗被吮吸到红硬的乳头，带着一点儿粘腻的水光，那条艳色的尾巴还缠在阿云嘎的后腿上，轻轻的骚弄着。

被撵下床的豹子又跳回来，有力的前肢拨开这只看到傻眼的狼，而后也化了人形，蓬松的黑发挡在他满月一样的眼睛上，郑云龙把王晰抱到自己怀里，仰着下巴冲阿云嘎说，

“ 你以为你很有权威嘛？ ”

稍小那只豹子倒没有郑云龙那么凶，立着尾巴轻轻跳到王晰腿根上盘着，他刚成年，声音里还带着一股奶气，冲着灰狼嗷呜一声叫嘎子哥，却也只是打过一声招呼，转脸又舔在王晰的胸口，带着倒刺的舌面舔在人的皮肤上，让那本身就泛着粉的肌肤颤了颤。

王晰轻轻推了一下那只漂亮的小豹脑袋，用软了的声音说他一声，

“ 深深 ……”

周深缠着王晰的手指蹭了一会儿，他是少年的体型，头枕在王晰胸口的时候，脚尖正好能缠上王晰那细瘦的脚踝，皮毛化去，肌肤没有阻隔的互相摩着，周深的手指点在王晰腰上，带着小脾气的说，

“ 晰哥说好今天给我们的。 ”

这是对这个屋的主人下逐客令了。

王晰嗯嗯了两声，打开了双腿，为人开放了更多可以触摸的领域，可那金珀色的眼睛却望向床尾孤零零的灰狼。

阿云嘎还保持着狼的体态，圆眼睛里装着那只臭狐狸和别人接吻的模样，看那一条舌头忙不过来，被吸来吸去的，落得满脸都是水光。

灰狼的板栗鼻子动了动，垂着尾巴跳下床去，这只狐狸并不是他的伴侣，他们只是住在一起的朋友，做爱和进食一样是必需品，阿云嘎没有权利阻止他和别的动物发生关系。

阿云嘎在腹内嗷了一声，要把吃月亮草长大的鸡叼去后院养起来，狐狸已经被抱起一条腿，那并不是用来下崽子的地方，现在却插进了几根手指。

阿云嘎最后又看了一眼，正和那金珀的瞳仁对上，情欲让那灿色更加的浓稠，一点泪水含在眼眶像是雾蒙蒙的早上。

“ 小嘎嘎。 ”

王晰空出一只手向阿云嘎招了招，他指尖还挂着不知道从谁性器上摸下来的粘液，把他的手都衬得丰润起来。

阿云嘎叼着鸡篓子一动不动，狐狸被伺弄得在床上乱扭，还要分神出来，语气里便带了些不耐烦，他冲着阿云嘎说，

“ 傻狼，过来。 ”

阿云嘎几乎是扑到王晰给他留的位置上，阿云嘎的人形在身高上不如郑云龙，却比他健壮许多，一下子这张床都被铺满了，王晰半趴在阿云嘎身上，小声说一句， “ 疯狗一样。 ” 仓促的在他胸前吻了一口，转身去含郑云龙抵在他颈窝上的性器。

蓬松的大尾巴上面挂了淫靡的汁水，往周深腰上一卷，自然就把足够柔软的穴口送至人前，王晰很是喜欢隔壁的小豹子，总把家里晒的鸡鸭鹅鱼送给他吃，唱歌还数一数二的好听，他照顾周深年纪小，便多宠他一些，自己撑着腿翻过身，做主的说，

“ 深深先来。 ”

郑云龙是周深一族的哥哥，而且屌还存在狐狸嘴里自然没什么意见，倒是阿云嘎咬上王晰的肩头，化作人形的牙依旧锋利，把那细嫩的皮肤刮的都是红痕。

痛感将欲望烧得更盛，王晰松出只手去抚摸阿云嘎的硬热，在口交喘息的空隙里，贴着阿云嘎的耳朵说，

“ 你让一让客人嘛。 ”

周深在性事里没什么经验，凭一猛子力气拉着王晰的腰撞，把狐狸肏的嘴里含不住东西，呻吟把嗓子里的阴茎顶出来，那两瓣薄薄的嘴唇只能用来亲吻，还要抽出空来哀求，

“ 深深 …… 慢，慢点儿 ……”

狐狸被情欲醉透，说的话也带着酒味，周深不胜酒力，被这几个字儿催得更是不清醒，他把两位哥哥都凶开，非得一边亲着一边肏，他露出一只兽体的前爪，压着王晰的后颈和他接吻，年纪不大占有欲已经很强了。

王晰由着他造弄，尽力的把下肢舒展开迎合，用自己湿软的穴肉去吸那年轻胀大的阴茎，不过郑云龙不许他弟弟这样吃独食，拎着周深的后颈肉分开了相贴的嘴唇，转而仍用自己的肉茎填进那张嫣红的狐狸嘴里。

王晰纵容的让周深都射到他肚子里，那力尽之后的小脑袋粘在王晰胸口，嗷呜嗷呜的喘着很像一只小猫，可把王晰喜欢的不得了，拖着胳膊把人抱上来，那在他甬道里还跳着的阴茎跟着滑出，抽离的时候带出狐狸一声餍足的叹喂。

“ 这就够了？ ” 郑云龙接替上周深的位置，这已经成年许久的黑豹自带力量上的压迫，他只是攥了一把王晰的脚腕，那狐狸就开始颤抖，几分激动几分惧怕。

被填了一次的穴口因为情绪波动也跟着呼吸，吃进去的白精小股小股的涌出来，把他的尾巴沾沉了，却还讨好的蹭在郑云龙的阴茎上，王晰的声音里也带着轻微的难耐，他艾艾的求着，

“ 龙儿 …… 你，你别用 …… 本体的 ……”

猫科动物的阴茎上长满了倒刺，之前郑云龙太激动，没忍住的给王晰留下了好大阴影。

郑云龙啧了一声，故意把本体的性器露出来让王晰握着，那软中带硬的倒刺吓得小狐狸蹬了蹬腿，郑云龙却压着他不让他松手，只不怀好意的说，

“ 那晰哥求求我。 ”

狐狸呜呜两声，犹犹豫豫的说，

“ 我以后主动去找你好不好 ……”

“ 还有呢。 ”

王晰的腿间已经开始渴了，却说不出别的话，只回身搂着阿云嘎的脖子哽了一声，脸颊蹭了蹭，就换来头狼的一声威吓。

郑云龙那双漂亮的豹子眼睛里带着危险气息，他盯着王晰窝在阿云嘎胸口的狐狸神情，展开一个推至眼下的笑，松了王晰的手，扶着自己的性器一下全肏了进去。

王晰被撞得从阿云嘎身上弹起来，他人形的声音很低，现下却给肏出了本体的声音，发尖的狐狸叫声从那嗓子里落出来，眼泪一下就沾满眼眶，

“ 龙儿 …… 别，别。 ”

完全成年的黑豹性器实在太粗，严丝合缝的卡进王晰的屁股里，全凭腰力抽插，郑云龙是有更多的经验，每一下都能干得王晰酥麻浪叫，胀腹的满足感刺激着他的神经，把他的狐狸耳朵都顶了出来。

越动情，露出的本体就越多。

郑云龙被激起了兴致，更是下了狠力去鞭笞那股间的软肉，他和周深是一个样子，上了劲儿就要把人搂在自己怀里干，王晰觉得这要得太狠了，自己在性器上转了个身，背冲着郑云龙给他后入，他知道郑云龙喜欢拽着他的尾巴肏他，便用那柿红的绒毛蹭着郑云龙的手臂，嘴里也没闲着，咬着阿云嘎吻了一会儿，又接上周深硬起来的性器。

郑云龙射的时候，王晰的屁股里像是发了水，精液和其他粘腻的汁水一起涌出来，他那条大尾巴都湿透了，绒毛抓着白浊湿答答的趴在光滑的腿上，王晰挂在阿云嘎的脖子上喘粗气，脸上的绯红蔓延到身上，看起来更像是一只骚狐狸了。

郑云龙留恋的亲咬着王晰的腿根，还想拽着那尾巴再来一次，不过那艳红的颜色避开他的手，还扫打了他一下，王晰眄了他一眼，说，

“ 没够儿呢。 ”

郑云龙的确没够，不过狐狸尾巴已经到了别人怀里，他便把周深拽过来，他作为哥哥自然有教导弟弟的义务，周深扭不过郑云龙，被摁在床上抹开屁股就肏了，周深被顶得差点儿翻过去，兽化的爪子朝郑云龙一挥，呲出两颗锋利的尖牙，却还是被郑云龙摁服了，几下顶撞给肏进被子里，训道，

“ 要这么肏，知道吗，学会了吗。 ”

“ 深深太凶了。 ” 阿云嘎看着周深呲牙那个模样也补了一嘴。

“ 小屁孩儿。 ” 郑云龙一巴掌落在周深的屁股上。

周深气的牙根痒痒，他虽然也体会到了舒爽，却还是发出不甘心的胡噜声，王晰终于完整的落在阿云嘎怀里，他被温柔的颠簸着，伸出手去挠着周深的下巴，用舌尖安抚的舔着周深那稍显稚气的脸颊，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说，

“ 我等你长大。 ”

“ 晰哥。 ” 阿云嘎怨怨得叫了他一声，倾下身去和周深争夺那两片薄肉，正好郑云龙也把周深拎到怀里亲着，阿云嘎可以独享这美味。

他和王晰住在一起好久了，一些时间里也会做爱，可他从未想过要和王晰成为伴侣，缔结一种只属于彼此的关系，他知道王晰一定是不愿意的，这样漂亮的狐狸，怎么可能只属于他呢。

阿云嘎空洞的想着，有两只软胳膊已经搭在他肩膀上，王晰伸长了脖子去蹭阿云嘎的肌肤，那看起来薄而利的下颌却十分柔软，阿云嘎被蹭的心都化开，全以温柔回报。

王晰被肏弄得舒服，他最喜欢和阿云嘎做爱，虽然狼王的性器粗得吓人，但烫进他身体里却能勾引出干渴的欲望，让他轻而易举的高潮，恨不得把那根硬屌永远的留在身体里。

狐狸的呻吟逐渐饱满，在撞击留下的水声里还能听出些韵律，王晰蜷缩着指头抠在阿云嘎的后背上，暧暧的声音落在狼的耳朵里，一声轻得不能再轻的，

“ 想你了。 ”

狼的动作忽然停下了，王晰在欲望的迷障里疑惑的望向他，无意识的在性器上扭着屁股，光滑的小腿磨在阿云嘎的腰上，催促着运动。

阿云嘎静下来吞了一口气，他的手指摸上王晰的眉骨，又滑到薄唇上，那双柔软自然的衔住他吮吸吞吐，勾引他做性交的动作，阿云嘎的眼色逐渐深了下来，他叫了一声王晰的名字，抬着狐狸的瘦腰直接猛干起来。

风雨来的太急，那金珀色的瞳仁乱转，嘴巴和鼻子都不够呼吸，王晰直接被肏出原形，艳红的狐狸躺在阿云嘎身下，黑色的小爪子胡乱的抓着，嗓子里只有呜咽的声音，连一句人话都说不出。

郑云龙和周深都没见王晰被肏出过本体，性事都中断了就看着那只狐狸仰躺着扑腾脚，阿云嘎人形时的性器对王晰的本体来说过于粗大，阴茎顶到狐狸的肚子里，把腹毛撑得鼓起来，像是揣了崽子。

王晰这时候才意识到难受，挣扎着想从那肉棒子上跑下来，可那阴茎像是和他的甬道粘死了，越挣扎越脱不出来。

“ 晰哥，你变回去，夹太紧了我动不了。 ”

阿云嘎像是也很难耐，那高热的紧致穴肉夹得他头皮发麻，可忍不住动起来肯定会伤了小狐狸。

王晰只能呜呜的摇头，他变不回去，也说不出话，只有粉软的舌头流出来，将自己溺死在这性爱里。

阿云嘎没有办法，只能把狐狸托到身上，一边挠着他下额的长毛，一边顺着他的背让他放松下来，身下再缓慢的抽动，这样缓和了一会儿小狐狸倒是能说出几句人话了。

郑云龙和周深已经变回了本体，正互相梳着毛，郑云龙扫了眼这一人一狐，和阿云嘎说，

“ 要不你也变回去？ ”

原本已经快安慰好的小狐狸忽然又颤了起来，阿云嘎要是变回本体，那阴茎怕是能给他捅穿了，王晰吓得更说不出话，只能一个劲儿的摇头，眼泪扑扑的留下来，沾湿他颊上的软毛。

阿云嘎嘶了一声赶紧抱着继续安抚，眼光杀到那看热闹不嫌事儿大的豹子身上，郑云龙悠闲的舔了舔爪子，叼着累到不行的周深说一句走了，身影就极快的闪出去。

阿云嘎轻哼了一声，回身继续安抚着怀里受惊的狐狸，用下巴轻轻蹭那长长的鼻骨，可没一会儿，那绒毛的触感就不在了。

薄而锋利的五官却因眼中那一汪水气变得柔软，王晰笑着去亲阿云嘎惊愕的眼睛，粘着嗓子说，

“ 小嘎嘎。 ”

“ 他们都走啦。 ”

屋里淫靡的水声持续到很晚，王晰累到再也化不成人形，浑身的毛都湿了，混着汗水和精液粘在一起，他趴在枕头里，只有尾巴尖还有些动作，胸口被呼吸带了起伏，从嗓子发出来的细声才是十分餍足。

阿云嘎把小狐狸搂在怀里好一会儿，亲昵够了才抱他去洗澡，门前的小河引到院子里就成了池子，小狐狸被泡进去，阿云嘎又去抓了一只今天带回来的鸡。

吃月亮草长大的鸡果然是王晰的挚爱，他呜呜的蹭着阿云嘎的手，舔了又舔的表达感谢，阿云嘎心里头开心，但嘴上却催促他让他赶紧吃，自己也泡进池子里给狐狸梳毛。

今夜的星星很亮，把这一池子水都装满了，阿云嘎抚摸着狐狸洗干净的柿红尾巴，一会儿贴在脸上一会儿缠在胳膊上，他顾自的玩着，眼睛有些发直，等注意到王晰变回人身时，那两条洁白的腿已经跪在他身侧，王晰的肩头还带着水珠，夜幕里像披着一身月光，他把自己淡粉的乳肉贴在阿云嘎嘴边，轻声说，

“ 他们都说挺好吃的。 ”

“ 你也尝尝。 ”


End file.
